yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Tool Mecha Dragon
パワー・ツール | romaji_name = Kikairyū Pawā Tsūru | trans_name = Machine Dragon - Power Tool | image = PowerToolMechaDragon-PGLD-EN-GScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Machine | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2300 | def = 2500 | passcode = 68084557 | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Quick | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters During your turn, when an Equip Spell Card(s) is equipped to this card: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 appropriate face-up Equip Card on the field; equip that target to this card. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Durant votre tour, lorsqu’une ou plusieurs Cartes Magie d’Équipement sont équipées à cette carte : vous pouvez draw 1 carte. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de ‟Dragon Méca Électromécanique” qu’une fois par tour. Une fois par tour, durant le tour de chaque joueur : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte d’Équipement face recto appropriée sur le Terrain ; équipez la cible à cette carte. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Während deines Spielzugs, wenn diese Karte mit Ausrüstungszauberkarten ausgerüstet wird: Du kannst 1 Karte ziehen. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Werkzeug-Mecha-Drache‟ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Einmal pro Spielzug, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers: Du kannst 1 geeignete offene Ausrüstungskarte auf dem Spielfeld wählen; rüste diese Karte mit dem gewählten Ziel aus. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Durante il tuo turno, quando una o più Carte Magia Equipaggiamento vengono equipaggiate a questa carta: puoi pescare 1 carta. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di ‟Drago Meccanico Utensile” una sola volta per turno. Una volta per turno, durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Equipaggiamento appropriata scoperta sul Terreno; equipaggia quel bersaglio a questa carta. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Durante o seu turno, quando um ou mais Cards de Magia de Equipamento forem equipados a este card: você pode comprar 1 card. Você só pode usar este efeito de ‟Dragão Mecha Ferramenteiro” uma vez por turno. Uma vez por turno, durante o turno de qualquer duelista: você pode escolher 1 Card de Equipamento apropriado com a face para cima no campo; equipe o alvo a este card. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Durante tu turno, cuando una o más Cartas Mágicas de Equipo son equipadas a esta carta: puedes robar 1 carta. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de ‟Dragón Mechataladro” una vez por turno. Una vez por turno, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, puedes seleccionar 1 Carta Mágica de Equipo apropiada boca arriba en el Campo; equipa ese objetivo a esta carta. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー のモンスター１ のターンにこのカードが カードを した 、デッキからカードを１ ドローできる。「 パワー・ツール」のこの は１ターンに１ しか できない。また、１ターンに１ 、[[field|フィールド]] に[[face-up| ]]で する カード１ を[[select| ]]し、 しい[[target| ]]となるこのカードに し える ができる。この は ターンでも[[activate| ]]できる。 | ko_lore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 자신의 턴에 이 카드가 장착 마법 카드를 장착했을 때, 덱에서 카드를 1장 드로우할 수 있다. "기계룡 파워 툴" 의 이 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. 또한, 1턴에 1번, 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 장착 카드 1장을 선택하고, 적절한 대상이 되는 이 카드에게 옮길 수 있다. 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Equip Spell Card * Equip Card | archseries = * Duel Dragon * Power Tool | related_to_archseries = Signer Dragon | action = * You draw cards * Moves Equip Cards | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials | misc = * Only once per turn * Limited activations | database_id = 10451 }}